LOVE
by catsare1
Summary: I think the title speaks for itself. Please read and eview and i hope you enjoy! this is my first jimmy neutron fanfic :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"James Issac Neutron, you have better be in your room studying" said Judy Neutron as she entered her 16 year old son's room.

Jimmy was sitting at his computer listening to music and typing an essay. He heard his mother and he turned down the music, removed the ear buds and turned around in his seat to look at his mom.

"I'm doing my homework mom" said Jimmy.

"Good because if i catch you out of this room and in your lab after i had specifically ground you from there, you, young man, will be in a heap of trouble" said Judy sternly.

"I know mom. I promise i won't go near my lab until my punishment is up" said Jimmy with a sigh. He got grounded for three weeks from his lab after one of his experiments went wrong and blew up half of the house. good thing, it got fixed but his mother was furious.

"Good," said Judy. she started to walk back to the door. But before she left her son's room she turned around and said "Oh, dinner will be ready in one hour."

"Okay mom" said Jimmy.

Judy smiled and left the room. Jimmy sighed with relief. Then he looked toward his closet where his 2 year girlfriend Cindy Vortex was hiding.

"You can come out now, Cindy" aid Jimmy with a smile.

Cindy opened the door and smiled at her handsome boyfriend. "Good, i thought she would never leave. It smells in there." She closed his closet door and then sat down on his bed.

Jimmy smiled at Cindy. He and Cindy have been dating for the past 2 years and so far their relationship that was once a love/hate relationship was growing more into love relationship. Ever since they had begun dating and not long after they had their first kiss they decided to start dating gor real, letting their family and friends in on the secret.

And Jimmy couldn't have been happier because he was finally with the girl of his dreams, even though he wasn't suppose to be seeing her at the moment in time do to the fact that he was grounded.

He watched on as Cindy laid down on his bed and took to looking up at his ceiling.

"You know, hon, i really think you should be going now. Its getting late and i'm not really suppose to have anybody over until my punishment is up" said Jimmy. He really didn't want Cindy to go but rules were rules.

Cindy sat up and looked at him. "Oh come on Jimmy, you had me over here almost every night here even when you weren't punished, and now all of a sudden you want me to leave?" she said giving him a look.

"I really don't want you to go, but i'm grounded your not suppose to be here" Jimmy tried to explain.

Cindy got off Jimmy's bed and headed for the window where a latter waited for her to climb down and go to her house. "Fine I'll go and I won't come back here ever again" said Cindy as she walked over to the window.

"Cindy" said jimmy. Since his desk was near the window he grabbed a hold of Cindy's arm. She turned and looked at him. He stood up from his seat.

"You knwo for a fact that i don't want you to go" Jimmy said.

Cindy smiled. "I know" she said. "I'll come back over when your grounding is up."

"Okay then that works" said Jimmy. "That means i will see you over here in 8 days 13 house and 38 minutes."

Cindy shook her head at her boyfriend's smart but annoying math skills and brain ability. She moved her arm from his grasp but took to holding his hands in her own instead. He interlocked their fingers.

"Okay" said Cindy. "I'll see you in the morning."

"You will babe" said Jimmy. And with that Jimmy kissed Cindy fully on the lips. Cindy kissed him back before she opened the window, climbed out and then walked back down the latter. As soon as she was safely on the ground, Jimmy looked down at her from his window and said "I love you Cindy Vortex."

"I love you too Jimmy Neutron" said Cindy with a huge smile on her face. Then she walked across the street and into her house, Jimmy watching her go with a smile on his face as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When Jimmy's three weeks were up he decided that he was going to take Cindy, Carl, Sheen, Libby and this new girl Valerie that has a huge crush on Carl to a private island that he had found one day while searching the Atlantic Ocean.

He wanted them to be there for a couple of days and that to tell their parents what their plans were. Their parents agreed to let them all go. So the day that they were leaving on they were all at school. They couldn't wait for school to be over so that they could leave to the island.

Cindy and Libby were at her locker talking as always. "So after Sheen showed me his ultra lord collection he grabbed my hand and told me that me and his ultra lord collection are his treasures that he will always keep close to his heart" Libby said to Cindy. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Aww Sheen really said that?" asked Cindy.

Libby nodded. "Yep," she said. She slumped her back against the nearby lockers. "He is so sweet. In a Sheen way" she added.

"Yeah he is," said Cindy. "Jimmy is really sweet too. Like when I was at his house he told me to leave because he didn't want me to get in trouble."

"Wait isn't Jimmy grounded?" asked Libby confused.

"he was grounded like three weeks ago," said Cindy with a grin. "He isn't anymore. But my mom didn't want me leaving the house until my room was finished but i wanted to see Jimmy so i walked over to his house to see him."

"did your mom find out that you left the house?" asked Libby.

"Nope. She has no idea that i even left at all. But she was glad that i finished cleaning my room," Cindy told her. She grabbed her last few books before she closed her locker. she turned around and leaned back against her locker.

She looked past Libby and smiled. She grinned when she noticed her boyfriend, Carl and Sheen walking toward her and Libby.

"Hey guys" said libby as the boys joined them.

"HI babe" said Sheen. He and Libby kissed.

"Hey" said Jimmy to Cindy. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a daisy. He placed the flower around Cindy's ear and tucked her beautiful blonde hair around her ear and the daisy.

"There perfect," whispered Jimmy in her ear as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Just like you."

Cindy blushed and smiled. She laid her head down on Jimmy's shoulder.

"I can't wait for school to be over" said Carl.

"Me either" said Sheen. "This weekend is going to rock!" He smiled.

"Yeah" agreed Libby.

"Dont' worry guys only four hours 35 minutes and 22 seconds till school is out" said Jimmy with a smile. "And we have all of our stuff packed and ready to go."

"Yep. I just want to get out of here" said Cindy. "Last night all my mom was saying was behave yourself and don't get pregnant and if you do you will never be allowed back home and you will get your own home and take care of the baby yourself" Cindy mimicked her mother.

Libby laughed. "You sound just like your mom" said Libby.

"Thank you i know i try" giggled Cindy.

"Did your mom really say that?" asked Sheen.

"yes" said Cindy. "She always tells me that. Even if I'm just going to school."

"Your mom doesn't have to worry about anything. We all will behave ourselves on this trip" said Jimmy. "No one is going to do something that they will regret." He removed his arm from around Cindy's waist to her hand.

"We better get to class before we're late" he said

"I'll meet you in class hon" said Cindy. She kissed Jimmy. He kissed her back and headed to class. Carl and Sheen followed him.

"What's Jimmy's problem?" asked Libby.

"I don't know but i was actually hoping to do some 'things' with Jimmy" said cindy. "But now, it doesn't look any of us can do anything with each other."

"Don't worry girl I'm sure Jimmy will change his mind" said Libby.

"Yeah maybe" sighed Cindy.

"Come on lets get to class," said Libby and she walked away toward their class. Cindy sighed and followed Libby.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jimmy packed the last of things he was bringing on the trip into his bag. then he grabbed his bag, and his backpack and left his room his dog Goddard following him. he walked down the stairs and out the door of his house. he walked over to his hover car where his friends waited for him.

"You guys got everything?" he asked them.

Carl, Sheen, Libby, Valerie and Cindy all nodded. "Yep. We are all packed" said Sheen. "You?"

"i think so" answered Jimmy. he placed his things into the hover car compartment where he told his friends to put their things. then he got in with them. he started up the hover car. But just then his parents came outside.

"Jimmy?" said Judy as she walked over to her son and his friends.

"Yes mom?" replied Jimmy.

"Have fun and be careful" judy told her son. Jimmy smiled at his mom's concern and worry for him. he jumped out of the hover car and hugged her.

"no worries mom. We will be fine and I'll let you guys know if something happens" Jimmy said to her. Judy smiled and kissed her son on the forehead.

"Good" said Judy.

Jimmy looked at his father. "Have a good time son. Keep your friends safe" said Heuge (don't know how to spell his name lol)

" i will dad," Jimmy said with a smile. Then he got back into the hover car. with a wave to his parents Jimmy and his friends took off in the hover car.

When they got to the private island and were all set up and comfortable Jimmy started on a fire while Carl and Sheen went off in search of more fire wood in case Jimmy ran out. The girls, meanwhile were in the hut that they built fixing up the beds each couple would be sleeping on.

"I really hope Sheen and i will do it tonight" Libby said to Cindy while she helped her unfold a blanket.

"You really hope you guys will do what?" asked Valerie who was completely out of the loop.

"Well, you know" said Libby. 'have sex" she whispered a minute later. Valerie'e eyes widened.

"Have you even had sex with a boy before/" she asked her. Libby shook her head blushing slightly. Cindy also shook her head sadly.

""Have you?" asked Cindy to Valerie.

"Yes. But he was a jerk not long afterwards we did it. He wanted to do it every time we saw each other and i was sick of the way he was treating me. so i broke it off with him," Valerie replied.

she sat down in a chair and grabbed her book off a table that was nearby. she flipped through it.

Libby and Cindy looked each other. they finished making the bed and then sat down on top of it. "Hey Libs" said Cindy.

"Yeah?"

"You don't think Jimmy and Sheen would do that do you?"

"Do what?" asked Libby.

"You know, what Valerie's ex did to her" said Cindy. Libby shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"i really don't know to be honest Cindy. I hope not because if that does happen both Jimmy and Sheen will get their asses kicked" Libby told her. Cindy nodded but the thought stayed in her mind. 'What if jimmy did that to her? Only wanted her for sex after they do it? then he wouldn't treat her the same as he did before and he would turn into a big jerk? it would cause them to break up just like it happened to Valerie' Cindy thought. she tried to shake the thought away. 'No no Jimmy's not like that. he's better then that. he treats me good and he loves me. Besides, i don't even think Jimmy even wants to have sex with me to begin with. it won't happen. I need to stop worrying so much.'

She got off the bed and then smiled at Valerie and Libby. "Well i do know that Carl, Sheen and Jimmy are good guys. And if they do do that to us, yes Libs, they will get their asses kicked. But we trust them don't we? So I'm sure it won't happen" said Cindy with as much confidence in her voice.

Libby nodded and stood up as well. She hugged Cindy. "You're right Cindy. Us girls just need to calm down and relax. We are here to have a good time with our boyfriends. So lets do it" said Libby. Valerie stood too.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed with a smile. The girls all smiled and left the hut. they walked down the wooden stairs they that built to the sand below. then they walked over to the boys who were all sitting by the fire.

'well there you girls are" said Sheen as he smiled at Libby. She grinned back at him and sat down next to him. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Yep here we are" said Valerie. She sat down next to carl and Cindy sat down next to Jimmy. Jimmy took a flower that he had in his hand and tucked it behind Cindy's ear. she blushed and smiled at him. Then she took her hand and placed it in his. they locked fingers.

The rest of the night the friends talked and laughed and watched the sun set. then Jimmy got up and walked over to his hover car. he opened up a little box that was in his bag and sighed. Sheen came over.

"You okay man?" he asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine" Jimmy fibbed. Sheen gave his best friend a look. Jimmy sighed.

"okay okay I'm not" he said.

"So what's wrong?"

Jimmy looked out in the ocean and sighed again. "I want to have sex with Cindy tonight," he said a couple minutes later.

"wow i guess were both thinking of the same thing" Sheen said. Jimmy looked at him.

"What?"

"I mean, i want to have sex with Libby tonight," Sheen told him.

"Oh. Well I'm just afraid if Cindy doesn't want to have sex with me. what if she doesn't like it? what if I'm bad?" Jimmy said as he looked at his friend. "Then again i told my parents that i would behave and not do anything that i might end up regreting." he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"You would regret having sex with Cindy?"

"No. it's just what if she ends up getting pg? you know you have to think of the consequences and possibilities that could happen" Jimmy said.

"True. But Jimmy you don't have to worry about anything. Cindy loves you. If you guys have sex she's going to love that too. I know it," said Sheen.

Jimmy nodded. Sheen was right. Cindy did love him but that doesn't mean she might not love the sex.

"I am sure man that Cindy wants to have sex with you to. I just think you and her should talk about this" said Sheen. "I'm going to with libby."

"Yeah but dude I want Cindy's first time to be romantic to be the best thing that ever happened to her" said Jimmy.

"And it will," said Sheen. "Don't worry so much man. Everything will be okay. And if you don't think tonight is the night for you two to do it then you can tell her that you want to wait. Because you want everything to be perfect for her."

Jimmy smiled at his friend. "man Sheen when did you get smarter then me?" he laughed. Sheen laughed too.

"I don't know. I guess since I've been best friends with you for a long time, your smarticles are rubbing off on me," Sheen said. Jimmy shook his head.

"Maybe. But thanks man. I needed someone to talk to and I'm real glad that I got to talk to you" said Jimmy.

"Your welcome Jimmy" said Sheen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

When it was time for the teens to go to bed Jimmy decided to go for a walk. Libby and Cindy saw him walking away from the hut.

"You should go after him" said Libby to Cindy. Cindy nodded and took off after her boyfriend. Libby walked over to Sheen. Cindy followed Jimmy all the way till he stopped at a small broken tree that was in the middle of a path they were walking on. he sat down and sighed.

"Jimmy? Are you okay?" Cindy asked him.

Jimmy looked at her. "Yeah I'm fine" he said. Then he patted the spot next to him. "Here come sit next to me. You look cold." Cindy smiled and walked over to him. She sat down beside him and he wrapped his arm around her.

After a few moments of silence went by, Cindy was the first to speak.

"So what's on your mind?" she asked Jimmy.

"A lot of things are on my mind it feels like" Jimmy replied.

"Like what?" asked Cindy.

"Well you might already know that answer Cindy" Jimmy said to her as he looked at her. She looked at him confused. then a minute later she knew what he was talking about. "Oh" she said blushing and then looking down at the ground.

"Yeah" said Jimmy. he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I've been thinking about it all day and now i think you and me should talk about it."

"Okay" said Cindy.

"Look Cindy, i love you and there's nothing that i wouldn't do for you but were young and we don't want our hormones to get carried away. we have to be smart about this. make sure we use protection and things like that. plus i want your first and my first, for that matter, to be perfect and special. something that neither one of us will ever forget" Jimmy told her whole heartedly.

"Its not that I'm not attracted to you because believe me Cindy, I am" said Jimmy. "I just want this to be special for the both of us but i also want you to be happy and like it 2."

"Do you understand what I'm saying Cindy?"

"Yes I do Jimmy. And in fact i have been thinking about this same thing all day as well. Me and Libby were talking to Valerie up in the hut earliar and she told us that an ex bf of hers had sex with her and then afterwards thats alll that he wanted from her. he just wanted the sex not the talk and get to know each other, nothing. he just wanted the sex and that's what I'm afraid that you, you know.." she dropped off looking away from him.

Jimmy took his hand and cradled her cheek in his palm. she looked at him. "Do you think i would end up being a jerk like Valerie's ex?"

Cindy nodded, feeling dumb that she would think that about Jimmy but she was just worried. "Cindy i would never do that to you! Heck not ever. I love you Cindy Vortex I'm not going to let an amazing, beautiful, talented, smart woman out of my life when i desperately need her in it. Cindy i promise you that i would never go and do that to you after you and i have sex. i swear it. and if i do then you got full permission to kick me out into the street and dump my ass" Jimmy told her.

Cindy smiled at Jimmy. She believed him. She knew he wasn't lying to her. And she knew in her heart that Jimmy wouldn't do that to her. How could she think that about him? she felt so stupid.

She kissed Jimmy before they stood up and held hands. they started walking back to the hut hand in hand. "I feel so stupid" she said softly.

"why's that?"

"Because i kept thinking that if you and i had sex then afterwards you would go and be like a jerk and use me just for sex and nothing else" said Cindy.

"Hon, don't worry about it. You were just worried. And now you know that i would never do anything to hurt you" said Jimmy. "I love you."

"Oh Jimmy" said Cindy. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Then they walked into the hut when they reached it. Cindy headed to the room where Libby was and instantly stopped walking when she heard moaning coming from the room.

"Well, um, Libby and Sheen must be...well you know" said Jimmy when he heard Sheen moan really loud.

Cindy just nodded. "Well we better go to bed then" said Cindy and she walked into the room her and Jimmy was going to share. Jimmy followed her. Cindy then walked into the bathroom that they had in their room and closed the door behind her. she changed into her silky blue nightgown and then walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later.

Jimmy was already in bed. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

Jimmy looked at Cindy and saw her staring at him. he chuckled. "I'm wearing boxers, hon. No worries" said Jimmy. Cindy nodded and then got into bed next to him. They laid there in each other's arms in silence for a couple of minutes until Jimmy sighed.

"What's wrong Jimmy?" Cindy asked him.

"Did you, um, you know, wanted to have sex tonight?" he asked her. Cindy looked at him.

"Well i was thinking about it. But after what you said i think its better if we wait. we will know when the time is right" Cindy told him. "I'm okay with not having sex with you tonight Jimmy."

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"I'm sure" said Cindy. she smiled at him. "I actually think waiting, for us, is a really good idea."

"So you don't mind waiting for a while longer. At least until we are both ready."

Cindy nodded. "I don't mind waiting at all Jimmy."

Jimmy smiled. "You're fantastic you know that?"

"Yes" said Cindy. Jimmy smiled and kissed Cindy on the lips. She kissed him back happily. Then they shut off the lights and soon fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
